The inventive concepts described herein relate to an apparatus measuring an impact absorption rate of an impact absorption member, and more particularly, to an impact absorption rate measuring apparatus inserted in a display apparatus.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a flat display device 100 may include a display panel 120 provided within a chassis 110. The flat display device 100 may further include a polarization plate 140 and a functional member, e.g., a window 160, in addition to the display panel 120. The flat display device 100 may further include at least one impact absorption member, e.g., an adhesive sheet 150 uniting members and/or a cushion sheet 130 absorbing an external impact.
The flat display device of FIGS. 1 and 2 may be any suitable display. For example, the flat display device 100 may be a liquid crystal display device, and may further include a back-light unit providing a light to the display panel 120.
The flat display device 100 may include the impact absorption member, regardless of the type of the display device. The flat display device 100 may have the impact absorption member for protecting constituent elements from an external impact. It is important to select the impact absorption member to make a slim flat display device and to protect the flat display device from an external impact.
After making a flat display device, an impact absorption rate of the flat display device may be measured. For example, an impact absorption rate may be measured by dropping the flat display device. The same test may be executed with respect to flat display devices adopting different impact absorption members, and an optimum impact absorption member may be decided according to the test results.
However, when the impact absorption rate is measured by dropping the flat display device, it may be difficult to directly measure an impact absorption rate of the impact absorption member. For example, if a test is iteratively executed with flat display devices having different impact absorption members, a difference may be generated in the test results due to differences of the flat display devices, regardless of the impact absorption members. For example, different test results may be caused according to display parts (e.g., corner, display surface, etc.) contacting a reference surface (e.g., the ground).